camp
by tiny yggdrasil
Summary: kemping didalam alam liar bersama yasogami gakuen ternyata bisa menghasilkan sebuah kisah cinta yang sangat abnormal. yosuke x chie. setelah sekian lama tak diapdet, akhirnya chap 3 hadir juga.
1. feelings

A/N: Ffic pertama saia!! Jelas-jelas karena ini adalah yang pertama, pasti hasilnya kacaw. Hope u like it *ngarep,ditusuk*

Warning spoiler!! Bagi yang belum memainkan persona 4 disarankan untuk tidak membaca ffic ini terlebih dahulu!!

Disclaimer: mao bicara berkali-kali tak akan mengubah kepemilikan ATLUS kepada persona 4. Kalo iya, saia akan mengadakan syukuran masal. Ato mungkin.. dunia akan kiamat *nggak nyambung*

--suatu hari saat kemping—

"argh!! Mereka lamat banget sih!!" yosuke ngeluh-ngeluh bak seorang anak kecil. Lapar bikin hatinya jadi kacau.

"..yos... sebenarnya.." seta menelan ludahnya dan memasang muka super pucat. Ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tak bisa ia keluarkan kalimatnya begitu aja karena takut menyinggung perasaan yosuke. Warning, sebenarnya kalimat yang seta ingin sampaikan pada yosuke bukanlah rasa cinta *ditabok*

"heh? Sebenarnya apa, seta?" tanya yosuke balik.

"kalau kamu masih pengen.. ehm. Hidup.. se-sebaiknya jangan makan makanannya.." lanjut seta dengan suara yang agak bergetar. "..aku masih pengen liat kamu."

"bilang aja kamu mengkorupsi omurice nya, kan? Jangan gitu dong.." kata yosuke sedikit memohon sembari terus memegang perutnya yang udah kelewat begeng itu.

"bukan gitu.. omurice buatan chie dan yukiko.."

"sudahlah. Memang, sih, aku nggak jamin buatan chie enak. Tapi man, seenggaknya ada yukiko gitu, lho. Seorang penerus amagi inn dimasa depan sudah pasti jago masak." seta ingin menyadarkan yosuke yang kayaknya udah disantet oleh chie dan yukiko. Tapi nggak keburu karena mereka berdua udah dateng.

"maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama!!" chie dan yukiko membawa dua piring berisi omurice kesukaan yosuke yang bahan-bahannya produk asli buatan junes. Muka yosuke begitu bahagia saat mendapati makanan yang ia tunggu-tunggu selama satu jam tiba. Namun keadaan berbalik saat seta disodorkan piring yang menurutnya penuh dengan 'kutukan'.

"masakan ini penuh dengan cinta!! Kalau gitu aku makan, ya!!" kalimat-kalimat yosuke bikin orang yang membuat makanan itu penuh dengan harapan. Sudah terlihat dari ekspresi wajah mereka berdua. Sedangkan kepucatan dan keraguan seta makin menjadi-jadi.

Namun ternyata tuhan berkehendak lain. Semula wajah yosuke yang imut-imut bagaikan bayi yang baru dikeluarkan dari rahim seorang ibu berubah menjadi mukanya doujima kalo lagi marah *digampar doujima*

..satu menit kemudian..

..dua menit kemudian..

..tiga menit kemudian..

Yosuke memuntahkan makanan yang masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"HUEEEEEK!! Makanan macam apa ini!?" yosuke yang lidahnya udah keriput meneguk segelas air putih.

"aku jamin—uhuk uhuk!! Ka-kalian nggak bakalan bisa memasak seumur hidup!! Apa ini!? Makanan kucing!? Ikan!? Kenapa ada sesuatu yang licin ketika aku mengunyahnya!?" chie dan yukiko menunduk dengan perasaan bersalah. Seta sudah ada feeling bakalan terjadi seperti ini, jadi dia menanggapinya secara biasa saja. Dasar ..

"yosuke-kun.. itu belut.." lanjut yukiko sambil menggaruk-garuk tangannya yang nggak gatal.

"BE-BELUT!? Ada belut di omurice!? Makanan ini adalah wujud dari mystery food X." yosuke geleng-geleng kepala.

"Yukiko! Coba kau makan ini!" suruh yosuke kepada yukiko. Yukiko ragu-ragu menyuapkan—walaupun satu sendok saja kedalam mulutnya. Tapi dia sama sekali nggak menolak. Mau tau reaksi yukiko ketika memakan makanan itu? Yuuk..

"snrk.. hmp.. ra-rasa apa ini..? hahaha.. ada u-unagi.. hahaha.. ch-chie..HOAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!"

"oh crap. Seta-kun mau coba?" pada awalnya seta menanggapinya hanya bercanda. Tapi setelah melihat ekspresi muka chie dan yosuke yang terlihat mengandalkan sang leader itu, plus yukiko yang ketawa gelo, akhirnya ia membulatkan tekad untuk mencicipinya *courage mode:fearless!*

Pandangan seta kabur. Ia langsung memuntahkan omuricenya dan pingsan di tempat.. untuk sementara.

"ka.. kalian.. kalian butuh kursus memasak.." seta berbicara layaknya orang yang udah kehilangan niat untuk hidup, memasang muka putus asa dan menghilangkan rasa edan itu dalam mulutnya. Mereka berdua, tepatnya chie, karena yukiko masih ketawa-ketiwi nggak jelas, langsung nunduk ampe mukanya nggak keliatan *lha emang kalo nunduk mukanya nggak keliatan, kan?*

"maafkan kami.. kayaknya kami masih butuh belajar masak.." yosuke akhirnya manggut-manggut.

"baguslah. Kau tahu, chie? Kemampuan masakmu sangat-sangat buruk!" protes yosuke kepada chie. Tentu aja chie yang kesel setengah mati langsung narik baju yosuke dan menendang "itu" miliknya.

"aooow!!" rintih yosuke.

"denger orang jelek! kau akan menyesal setengah mati kalau aku jago masak!!" bentak chie seakan menantang.

"kau nggak akan pernah bisa masak karena kamu nggak punya jiwa kecewekan!" chie langsung terdiam dengan mata yang membelo. Seta ingin sekali menginjak kaki yosuke karena ucapannya itu termasuk keterlaluan. Apalagi sama cewek. Yukiko berhenti ketawa.

PLAK!! Tamparan yang begitu keras mendarat di pipi yosuke. Seketika pipinya memerah dan terdapat sedikit goresan luka. Chie menurunkan tangannya dan pulang ke tenda cewek. Yosuke pengen mencegahnya, namun dia mengurungkan niatnya.

"a.. aku nggak bermaksud untuk.." seta menenangkan yosuke yang kalap. Yukiko mengikuti jejak chie yang jalannya cepet secepet kilat.

"kau nggak salah, yosuke." Kata seta meyakinkan dirinya. Namun yosuke tetap nggak dapat menenangkan pikirannya.

'_aku harus minta maaf pada chie..' _bisiknya dalam hati

A/N: mwahahahaha!! Keaknya nih ffic lebih terfokus pada chie dan yosuke. Gila nggak, tuh? Si chie bisa nampar yosuke juga!! Hahaha!! Gelooo!! Geloo! Geloo! Ge--*dibekep*

Chie: author sedeng!! Napa gue harus nampar si yosuke!?

Yosuke: kenapa gue harus ditampar si chie ini!?

Mimi mihane: terima saja nasip kalian!!

Seta:gue jadi grogian..*hiks*

Mimi mihane: oh seta.. jangan nangis.. *mata berkaca-kaca, kumohira thobari mode:on* nah.. yosuke suamiku.. WHA--!?

(yosuke dan chie mojok dibawah pohon, pegangan tangan dan akhirnya ciuman)

Mimi mihane: YOSUKEEEEEE!! Kw selingkuh!! Didalam perutku ada anakmu, sialan!!

Chie: he?

Yosuke: anakku? Yang mana?

SetaxYukiko: *sweatdropped*

(akhirnya sang author dan yosuke berantem nggak karuan)

Kuma*nggak jelas darimana datengnya* : maaf atas kekacauan ini kuma! Yosuke dan mihane bertengkar kuma! Cerita ini akan bersambung. Ripiu kuma!


	2. confession

A/N: hoho.. dah chap 2, nih.. giliran saya aja yang bingung storynya mau kayak gimana.. maapin aja dah kalo hasilnya gini. Oh ya, sankyu buat orang-orang yang dah menyemangati saya dalam membuat fic yang terbilang rusak ini. Hontou ni arigatou m(_ _)m

All hail plankton!! *ga nyambung*

Disclaimer: atlus atuh *bahasa sunda mode:on*. Persona 4 punya atlus dan bukan punya saya. Saya ni iri!! Bakar ..!! *ditendang*

-inside of the tent-

"hari ini adalah hari terburuk sepanjang hidupku!! Satu, aku terkena tamparan yang benar-benar keras dari chie, DUA.. kenapa si kanji ada dan INGIN tidur disini!?" yosuke (seperti biasa) mengeluh layaknya anak kecil yang marah-marah sama ibunya karena nggak mau disuruh belanja *apa hubungannya?*. Ia berkata begitu sembari mengangkat dan menurunkan kakinya secara bergiliran, membuat seta dan kanji sweatdropped.

"..senpai? a-ayolah.. kali ini aja.." walaupun kanji udah memohon dengan lembut dan halus, tetep aja mukanya garang dan sangar.

" 'senpai? Ayolah.. kali ini aja..' seenakmu! Pulang ke tendamu sana!!" yosuke mengulang perkataan tadi dengan intonasi kayak banci. Kemudian diraihnya tangan seta dan menarik seta ke sampingnya. yang saya maksud ni bukan yaoi, lho! Suer!! Kalo soal yaoi mah gampil! Entar saya bikin yang pairingnya seta x yosuke, deh!! *ditonjok*

"kamu lihat orang ini, kanji? Orang ini yang akan menentukan tidur atau nggaknya kamu disini." Nah, sekarang giliran seta yang bingung. Dia memiliki beberapa pilihan yang harus dia tentukan.

Apakah itu "hell no!"

Atau "whatever. Do what you want."

Dan mungkin "yes, ofcourse."

Seta kebingungan mau pilih opsi keberapa. Dibalik mukanya yang kalem dan cool itu sebenarnya menyimpan ketakutan yang amat sangat. Dengan teguh dan tegar, akhirnya seta memilih opsi ke tiga yang sudah pasti membuat kanji bahagia tapi yosuke marah bukan kepalang.

"..boleh." akhirnya kalimat itu berhasil ia lontarkan (dengan perasaan takut, tentunya). Semula ekspresi kanji yang sok memelas berubah jadi seneng. Dan saat seta melihat yosuke, yosuke manyun-manyun dan melipat tangannya di perut *hah? Melipat? Yah.. sudahlah*

"ya sudah, kamu tidur disono!" yosuke nunjuk-nunjuk bagian tanah yang menjulang itu. Muka kanji yang asalnya senang berubah lagi jadi suram. Seta ketawa kecil.

"senpai nggak adil!" lanjutkan! Eh, lanjutnya.

"kau nggak lihat tempat ini kecil!? Ngalah dikit napa!?" bentaknya pada kanji. Yaah.. mungkin karena kesadaran kanji akan pengorbanan *apanya?* senpai-senpainya, akhirnya ia mau juga tidur di tempat penyakit itu.

_Setengah jam kemudian…_

Kanji, seta dan yosuke merebahkan tubuhnya ditanah.

"kanji.."

"apa?" jawab kanji.

"jangan marah, ya. Tapi.. kamu normal, kan?" kanji diem karena nggak ngerti apa yang dimaksud oleh yosuke.

"…maksudnya?" tanya kanji balik.

"maksudku.. kamu bukan penyuka sesama jenis, kan?" yosuke berbicara ala emak-emak gossip lover. Tentu aja kanji langsung berdiri lebay karena mendengar perkataan yosuke yang nggak waras.

"tentu aja bukan!! Kalian kira aku ini gay, apa!?" yosuke dan seta ikut berdiri. Yosuke menutup mulut kanji tapi tangannya keburu diturunkan secara paksa.

"sssstt!! Bodoh, jangan bicara keras-keras! La-lagipula, kita cuma pengen memastikan bahwa kamu ini gay apa nggak!"

"kalo kalian nggak percaya akan kubuktikan!" kanji melirik risleting tenda itu dengan tajam dan menyiapkan ancang-ancang.

"… jangan bilang kau akan melakukannya? Lebih baik jangan, kanji.."

"bo-bodoh! Kalau kau keluar, aku jamin kau nggak akan bisa pulang dengan selamat." Kata yosuke lemes-lemes mengingat si Morooka Kinshiro aka Morokin aka King moron dalam versi bahasa inggrisnya sedang jaga-jaga di luar. Tapi nasihat kedua senpainya tak kanji dengarkan, kanji langsung keluar dari tenda dengan cepat.

"matilah dia.." yosuke kembali duduk dengan perasaan khawatir. Seta menghela nafasnya.

"kita harus pura-pura nggak kenal dia kalau kita nggak ingin terkena imbasnya di keesokan hari." Seta ikut-ikutan duduk disebelah yosuke. Yosuke menaruh mukanya didengkulnya, kemudian sama sekali nggak bersuara. Seta heran melihat tingkah laku partnernya yang kayak patung. Gerak nggak, ngomong juga nggak.

"tenang aja.. si kanji pasti baik-baik aja." Lanjut seta. Yosuke geleng-geleng kepalanya.

"..bukan kanji tapi chie.."

"chie?" yosuke ngangguk. "..yang sabar, yosuke. Pasti ada waktunya dimana kalian bisa akrab lagi."

"..kapan? aku ingin memeluknya.. dan nggak mungkin aku dapat melakukannya saat ini, kan?" seta sama sekali nggak bisa jawab karena memang nggak punya kalimat yang bagus untuk membuat yosuke tenang.

"aku menyukainya. Apa aku salah?" seta menggeleng kepalanya dan tersenyum pada yosuke . "nggak. Sama sekali nggak salah."

-sementara itu di tenda Chie, yukiko dan hanako..-

Chie sama sekali nggak ngomong dari tadi sore. Kerjaannya Cuma gerak dan menyendiri di pinggiran. Bahkan, tiap yukiko bilang sesuatu dia cuma jawab seperlunya. Sementara hanako lagi tidur.

"chie.. jawab, dong.." pinta yukiko. Chie cuman diem aja dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Suatu kesempatan yang langka bisa liat chie (hampir) nangis. Karena siapa lagi kalau bukan karena yosuke? Karena kalimat yosuke yang menusuk hatinya, chie jadi tumbang.

"chie.. keadaan yosuke-kun pasti kayak kamu sekarang.."

"keadaan yosuke kayak aku sekarang? Seorang yang telah melontarkan kalimat yang menyakitkan itu keadaannya kayak aku sekarang?" kata chie dengan suara bergetar. Yukiko kehabisan kata-kata. Pada akhirnya dia memeluk chie supaya chie menjadi sedikit lebih lega.

"huu.. yukiko.." chie memeluk yukiko dengan erat.

"menangislah sampai kamu merasa lega. Bukan cewek normal namanya kalau nggak pernah nangis." Kemudian si hanako bangun dengan perlahan dan kaget melihat adegan yang nggak semestinya. Maksud saya, adegan pelukan itu.

"…le-le-le-lesbian!? Satonaka dan amagi.." hanako tergagap-gagap. Chie dan yukiko melepaskan pelukannya.

"hanako!? Jangan salah sangka dulu.." yukiko mencoba untuk membuat hanako percaya. Hanako bisa ngerti juga, tapi.. "aku dengar satonaka nangis karena hanamura dan amagi bilang keadaannya sama kayak satonaka sekarang..? jangan-jangan satonaka.. naksir hanamura, ya?" chie langsung pasang muka semerah tomat.

"seperti itulah.." sambung yukiko. Chie yang ngerasa malu langsung mukul-mukul sahabatnya dan mau tertawa. Yukiko merasa tenang karena chie nggak mendung lagi dan nggak lama kemudian hanako tertidur.

'SREK SREK'

Suara itu bikin chie dan yukiko waspada.

"..pembunuh?" tanya chie yang mendadak jadi merinding. Yukiko menggelengkan kepalanya.

"nggak mungkin.. hari ini kan cerah. Sama sekali nggak hujan."

"kalo gitu sia.. huah!? Ka-kanji.. kun!?" kanji tidur disebelah hanako dan nggak memedulikan rasa panik kedua senpainya.

"yukiko.. kita harus tidur di tempat lain."

"tenda seta-kun.." chie langsung nutupin kedua telinganya dengan tangan.

"aku nggak mau satu tenda sama si yosuke!"

"tapi chie.. kita mau tidur dimana lagi kalau selain di tenda mereka? Lagipula.." setelah itu yukiko membisikkan sesuatu pada chie.

"yukiko..!!"

-kembali ke tenda seta dan yosuke..-

"seta-kun.. yosuke-kun.." terdengar suara yukiko dari luar. Seta membuka risleting ditendanya dan mendapati chie dan yukiko lagi berdiri.

"yukiko? Chie? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya seta keheranan.

"izinkan kami tidur disini!" chie memohon sambil membungkukkan badannya pada seta. "kami nggak bisa tidur di tempat kami kalau kanji-kun.." seketika seta mematung. Yosuke yang lagi minum memuntahkan air dari dalam mulutnya.

"..kanji ada di tenda kalian?" kata seta nggak percaya. Kedua cewek itu cuman bisa ngangguk-ngangguk lemes. "y-ya sudah. Kalian tidur disini aja."

_3 jam kemu—uhuk uhuk!! Maap, saya lagi batuk._

Seta, yosuke, yukiko dan chie terbaring di tanah yang keras itu. Cuma.. yosuke dan chie nggak tidur dari tiga jam yang lalu. Kalo dijelaskan secara lisan *ketawa geje*, posisi tidur mereka berempat kayak gini nih: Chie dan yukiko tidur sebelahan dengan yukiko sebelah kanan dan chie disebelah kiri. Disebelah chie terdapat dua manusia ganteng bernama yosuke dan seta tidur bersebelahan juga. Chie membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah yukiko karena nggak ingin lihat yosuke dan yosuke menatap langit-langit.

"chie.. kamu tidur?" chie nggak jawab. Jadi yosuke kira dia udah tidur padahal nggak.

"a-aku mau minta maaf karena ucapanku keterlaluan.. sebenarnya aku nggak ada maksud untuk menyakitimu." Yosuke membalikkan badannya untuk melihat chie .

"..aku.. aku.. aku menyukaimu.." chie kaget mendengar kata suka dari yosuke. Kemudian dipeluknya chie dari belakang.

"be-benar.. yosuke?" akhirnya chie mau buka mulut. Yosuke tersentak dan berdiri secepat kilat.

"ch-chie!? Bu-bu-bukannya kamu tidur!?" muka yosuke berubah jadi merah sekarang.

"..bodoh.. mana mungkin aku bisa tidur kalau ada kamu.." lanjut chie. "..kamu nggak bohong, kan..?"

"nggak.. ta-tapi kalau kamu memang nggak suka juga nggak apa.."

Chie menggenggam tangan yosuke dan mencium pipinya . yosuke memegang pipinya yang kena cium itu sembari menunduk.

"aku juga suka sama kamu.."

Mulai hari ini, chie dan yosuke nggak akan sendiri lagi.

A/N: maapkan kalo tulisannya kacau begini!! Saya lagi terburu-buru.. ah, akhirnya chie dan yosuke jadian juga, ya.. tenang, nggak akan tamat di chap ini, kok *nggak ada yang ngarep*

Review, please!!


	3. Little Accident

**A/N: waaah.. setelah sekian lama, baru sekarang diapdet nih cerita… ga tau kenapa, tampaknya saya emang bosen *digaplok*. Dan akhirnya saya bisa menampilkan King Moron di chapter ini!! bahagia deh rasanya… *lebay***

**Disclaimer: ©Atlus 1996-2008**

**

* * *

**

Pagi hari di suatu hutan di Inaba, Chie tampak sarapan sendirian di mejanya. Chie hanya melamun sambil mengaduk-aduk makanan yang tadi teman sekelasnya berikan. Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang Chie pikirkan? Dan mengapa ia menjauh dari Yosuke dan teman-temannya?

Ohtani Hanako menyimpan piringan kare super ekstra banyak di meja Chie yang menimbulkan bunyi berisik yang membuyarkan lamunannya, dan dengan santai memakan semuanya sendirian. Chie menatap Hanako dengan tampang sinis.

"hah?"

'_jangan sok polos, deh jadi orang…'_ batin Chie

Hanako masih menikmati nasi kare yang ada didepan matanya tanpa mempedulikan Chie yang sedang terganggu oleh kedatangannya. Kemudian Chie meneguk sebotol air minum berukuran besar.

Hanako membuka mulutnya, tanda ingin bertanya sesuatu pada Chie. "Satonaka, kamu jadian sama Hanamura, ya?"

Chie yang sedang minum kaget mendengar pertanyaan sakti bin ajaib yang dilontarkan Hanako, setelah itu ia menyemburkan air yang berada di mulutnya dan tepat mengenai wajah si Morooka Kinshiro a.k.a Morokin a.k.a King Moron dalam bahasa Inggrisnya. Terdapat urat-urat kesal di sekujur tubuh si guru dengan gigi nongol dan dibentaknya Chie. "Hei, anak ingusan!"

"i-i-i-iya King Mo– Pak!?" jawab Chie tergagap-gagap.

"kau tahu aturan biadab soal menjaga perilaku di depan orang yang lebih tua darimu!?" bentak si King Moron, membuat Chie semakin bergidik. Chie berdoa semoga ada orang berbudi yang mau menolongnya.

Dari kejauhan, Yosuke, Yukiko, Seta dan Kanji memandang Chie dengan tatapan penuh simpati. Pada akhirnya, Yosuke berani buka mulut.

"anu, Pak!" sahut Yosuke pada wali kelas yang tengah menceramahi 'pacar'nya *ehem* dengan segala kosakata yang tak enak untuk didengar. Wajah Chie langsung berseri-seri begitu mendengar suara Yosuke *cieeeeeeeeeeee*

"what, bastard!?" King Moron menyambut sahutan Yosuke dengan kata kasar. "mau protes padaku, udang kerempeng!?" (buat **SCHR-Crew** terima kasih untuk julukan Yosuke yang baru! XD)

"ng.. ng.. nggak, kok pak! Sa-sa-saya cuman izin mau pipis, pak!"

"…"

Chie yang awalnya boleh menghirup napas lega karena ada orang yang mau membebaskannya dari segala keresahan, langsung putus asa begitu tahu bahwa Yosuke pun seorang PENGECUT.

"ya sudah, sana!" lanjut King Moron. Yosuke pun langsung ngibrit keluar area tenda untuk pura-pura pipis. "dan kamu, Satonaka!"

"i-iya, Pak!?"

"kamu harus berterimakasih karena saya tidak menyuruhmu bercinta dengan kuda!" King Moron langsung pergi meninggalkan murid-muridnya yang ternganga, termasuk Chie.

"… ini semua salahmu, Ohtani..." geram si Chie dengan wajah yang memerah karena marah.

"ha? Salahku? Siapa yang muntah duluan?" Hanako tak mengakui kesalahannya dan malah makan dengan hati yang ringan.

Dengan tubuh yang bergetar, Chie meninggalkan Hanako dan bergabung dengan Seta dkk. Orang-orang yang sedang mangap sedari tadi memperhatikan Chie yang sedang kesal.

"Chie…" ucap Yukiko dengan suara yang dipaksakan. "Kau baik-baik aja..?"

"AKU baik-baik aja." Balasnya. Seta mengacak-acak rambut Chie dan sedikit tertawa. "untung tadi kau tak disuruh bercinta dengan kuda."

"huh!"

Terlihat Yosuke berjalan dengan keringat yang membanjiri mukanya. Tak sengaja Chie dan Yosuke bertemu pandang. Wajah Chie memerah dan ia membuang mukanya. Tentu saja Kanji, Seta dan Yukiko jadi makin heran.

"h-hei." Sapa Yosuke.

"i-iya…"

'SIIIIIIIIIING'

Suasana jadi makin sunyi, sampai-sampai Kanji memasang wajah serba ingin tahunya, dan itu membuat senpai-senpainya jadi ingin tahu juga.

'_jangan bilang kalau Kanji ingat kejadian kemarin…' _Ucap Seta dalam hati.

"ano… senpai…? Selama pagi ini aku terus berpikir… apa kalian berdua… umm… pacaran…?" ucap Kanji dengan nada ragu-ragu.

"well… Kami…"

"ng-nggak..! nggak, kok…!! Ka-kalian tahu, 'kan kemarin kami bertengkar!?"

…

'_jelas-jelas udah akur gini…'_

"ehm! Mendingan ke air terjun, yuk! Aku ada kejutan untuk para ladies…" ucap Yosuke seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Seketika, wajah Chie dan Yukiko semakin suram.

"glek…"

_Lima belas menit kemudian…_

"apa maksudnya ini!?" tanya Chie.

"kami ingin kalian memakai ini." jawab Yosuke dengan santai. Kemudian ia melirik Seta di sebelahnya.

Seta mengehela napasnya, kemudian berkata "KAU yang ingin mereka menggunakan ini."

"tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, selamanya TIDAK!! Kanji-kun, kau tak ingin kami melakukan..!!"

Saat Chie melirik Kanji yang kerjaannya hanya diam, ia terkejut ketika mendapati Kanji sedang mimisan. Chie dan Yukiko semakin panas melihat tingkah laku juniornya yang tak sopan. Seta dan Yosuke tertawa kecil.

"see?" lanjut Yosuke. Chie menggeram hebat. Getaran di giginya terdengar sangat keras.

"DAMN YOUUUUU!!!"

"hei, itu hanya permintaan yang sederhana! Kalian cukup menggunakan baju renang ini, dan tadaaaa..!! selesai sudah permintaanku." Yosuke tersenyum.

"Yukiko…"

"_wakatta._"

Pertama-tama, Yukiko membunyikan jari-jari tangannya dan mendorong Kanji yang sedang mimisan ke air terjun. Kanji yang memang lagi ngelamun jadi kaget juga, soalnya karena dia lagi ngelamun, plus mimisan, badannya langsung terjungkal. Seketika tubuh Kanji yang kering jadi basah kuyup, lantaran tubuhnya terkena air. Setelah itu Yukiko dan Chie tersenyum puas.

"siapa lagi yang mau senasib dengan orang ini!?" tanya Chie dengan suara lantang

"ng… ka-kalian masih harus menerima permintaanku! Y-ya, 'kan dude!?"

"lebih baik selamat daripada terkena batunya… aku nyerah."

"H-hei!! Brrr… sa-salahku apa!?" Kanji mengeluh pada senpainya, tapi keluhannya itu sama sekali tak digubris oleh keduanya.

Chie berjalan dengan perlahan, mendekati wajah Yosuke. Yosuke jadi makin merinding akan tingkah laku Chie ini.

"a-apa?"

"apa!? Nenekmu apa! Jelas-jelas aku kesal dengan kau, otak mesum! Aku menyesal sudah bilang 'itu' kemarin! Mati saja kau!"

'KESAL'

'OTAK MESUM'

'MENYESAL'

'MATI SAJA KAU'

Yosuke masih diam, otaknya mencoba untuk menyerap apa yang Chie katakan tadi. Dibelakang, Seta dan Yukiko tepatnya, bingung karena Chie ngomong 'menyesal sudah bilang 'itu' kemarin'. Sebenarnya, apa maksud dari 'itu'? itulah yang dipikirkan mereka berdua.

"ano… bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" kata Yukiko, " 'itu' itu maksudnya apa, ya kalau aku boleh tahu?"

Nah, tadinya Yosuke yang panik dan Chie yang panas jadi diam mendengar pertanyaan Yukiko tadi. Yosuke tak ambil pusing.

"kami sudah..."

"yo-yosuke!! Tutup mulutmu!"

"kenapa sih!? Kau nggak ingin jujur sama mereka!?"

"be-belum waktunya!!"

"bodoh, cepet lambat juga pasti bakalan ketahuan..!! memangnya inaba bakalan hancur, atau diselimuti kabut begitu mereka tahu!?"

"bukan gitu, tapi…"

"ya udah, aku nggak akan membiarkan mereka tahu… untuk sementara. Tapi gantinya, kau harus pakai baju renang yang sudah kubelikan ini. gimana? Aku hampir mengeluarkan seluruh tabunganku bulan ini untuk membelikan kalian berdua barang imut ini."

Telinga Chie makin panas. Matanya merah. Tak diragukan lagi, Chie semakin marah pada Yosuke. Ia melangkah sedikit demi sedikit, menyiapkan dorongan terbaiknya. Tapi…

Chie tersandung batu. Yang jatuh ke air terjun bukan hanya Yosuke, tapi Chie pun ikut mendampinginya. Tak sengaja, tubuh Yosuke tertiban tubuh milik Chie. Kanji, Yukiko dan Seta pun ikut kaget atas kejadian yang menimpa mereka berdua.

"Hei!! Ja-jauhkan tubuhmu dariku!!" Chie menendang bagian 'terpenting' Yosuke dan kalau dibandingkan dengan kepiting rebus, wajah Chie lebih merah lagi. Kanji mimisan, seperti biasa. Seta mangap. Yosuke mengerang kesakitan. Kalau Yukiko…

"Snrk… Pfft… Ch-chie… Hihihihi… ha-hahahahaha!!! Pe..perutku—hahahaha!! Oooh ..!! ti-tidakk !! hahahhaaha!! Perutkuuu ..!!"

"ngh… kurasa… k-kau juga… perlu… menjauhkan… kakimu… urgh…"

"woi, Yosuke… Sebaiknya kau insyaf sebelum cobaan yang lebih berat menantimu…" seru Seta dari kejauhan. Yosuke hanya bisa mengerang, mengerang dan mengerang. Maklum, tendangan Chie yang menjemput maut itu memang tak ada tandingannya.

"ja-jangan cuma… berdiri dari… sana… ngh… ce-cepat bantu aku…!!"

Seta mencari akses jalan lain untuk dapat mencapai bawah. Ditariknya tangan Kanji, dan tak memperhatikan kedua sepasang burung tolol di depannya. Yosuke dan Chie merasa terpuruk.

"gimana dengan kami!?"

"manfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan baik, _baka_. _Jaa_, kami pergi dulu."

Seta menyeret Kanji yang mimisan dan tak berdaya, kemudian Yukiko mengikutinya. Chie menatap Yukiko, Yukiko pun tak berdaya.

"ma–maaff ch-chie..!! hahahaha!!"

-----

Yosuke dan Chie berjalan barengan *ehem* ke tenda mereka dan berharap semoga tak bertemu dengan si King Moron. Bisa jadi kiamat kalau akhirnya mereka kepergok dalam keadaan basah.

"yosuke…"

"hm?"

"_gomenne_ soal yang tadi… aku nggak ada maksud buat…" chie memalingkan mukanya dari Yosuke, tak berani menghadap.

"nggak apa. Lagian aku udah biasa kena tendanganmu." Balasnya.

"bukan soal tendangannya… soal… kenapa kita bisa basah tadi."

Suasana jadi hening seketika. Yosuke menghentikan langkahnya secara mendadak, membuat Chie yang berjalan di belakangnya hampir menabrak Yosuke. Setelah itu Yosuke berbalik untuk melihat Chie.

"Chie,"

Chie mengangkat kepalanya, memberanikan diri untuk menatap Yosuke.

Yosuke memberikan Chie sebuah pelukan yang erat. Tangan Chie gemetaran, tapi ia bisa memeluk punggung Yosuke. Degupan jantung Chie yang begitu kencang terasa di dadanya.

"_aishiteru, Chie._"

Untuk kesekian kalinya pada hari ini, wajah Chie kembali memerah.

Dengan suara yang sangat pelan, Chie berhasil mengucapkan 2 kalimat simple, tapi sangat berarti.

"aku juga"

* * *

**A/N: puuuh… akhirnya bisa diapdet juga... tadinya gue sempet mikir, mau dilanjut apa nggak nih fanfic. Tadinya juga sempet bikin adegan 'kissu' antara Yosuke dan Chie, tapi batal… ga pede nih kalo ada adegan begituan XD**

**Makasih buat reviews nya. Walaupun kurang, nih *ngarep***

**Oh ya, buat Black-Cat-Yoruichi, nih. Kenapa sampe guling-guling gitu? Hahaha… **_**gomen nasai**_** kalo saya bikin ceritanya ga jelas begini.**

**Jaa, sampai ketemu lagi di next chapter!! *ga ada yang pengen***


End file.
